


Paranoid Personality Disorder (Lance)

by AllTimePhan73



Series: A Brief Enquiry into Klance Disorders [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Crying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Paranoid personality disorder (PPD) is a mental disorder characterized by paranoia and a pervasive, long-standing suspiciousness and generalized mistrust of others.





	Paranoid Personality Disorder (Lance)

Lance needed help. He had smashed a glass on the floor and cut up his hands when he had attempted to clean it up. After awhile, he had just given up and sat down on the floor beside the shards. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly before burying his head into his knees. He needed someone to bandage up his arms and clean up the glass but he didn't trust anyone.

He was... paranoid. Keith had accidentally yelled at him earlier but what if he had had enough of Lance and wanted to kill him? Hunk cared about the kitchen a lot so what if he got angry at Lance for breaking a glass? Allura and Coran loved their ship so what if they hated Lance for ruining the kitchen floor? Shiro hated messes so what if he just shouted at Lance? Pidge had already snapped at Lance and called him annoying so what if they did that again? What if, what if, what if?

One of Lance's particularly loud cries attracted the attention of someone who had just happened to walk passed the kitchen. Keith poked his head around the kitchen door to see Lance sat amongst shards of glass whilst he sobbed to himself. "Fuck, fuck, Lance! Can you hear me?" He yelled, racing into the room. Lance didn't even look up: he just continued to cry. "Love, you're okay. No one's angry at you."

"Yes, yes, you are. I know you are. You aren't going to tell me but you're angry. Shiro's going to be angry. Hunk's going to be angry. Allura and Coran are going to be angry-" Lance rambled, disorientated and out of touch with reality. Keith hushed him as much as he could whilst clearing up the glass.

"I need you to stand up, Lance."

"You hate me. What if you hurt me? Why would you want me to be okay if you hate me?"

"Come on, love. I won't hurt you. I promise," Keith was looking at Lance through wide, desperate eyes. Lance had hunched over and was refusing to look at the other paladin. "You can trust me."

' _No_ ,' Lance thought. ' _I can't trust anyone_.' He repeated the simple sentence over and over again, just to reinforce the meaning. Anyone could be out to get him. Just because he loved the other paladins on the ship didn't mean he could trust them. If he trusted, someone always ended up hurt and he was often the victim. Lance's head jerked up as he uttered, "I can't trust anyone..." for Keith to hear too.

"I won't touch you, okay? I just need to see if you've hurt yourself." Lance's legs felt like jelly as he got up. His feet and legs seemed devoid of cuts but his hands, however, were a different story. Bright, red blood was dripping down his wrists. "Love, we need to bandage you up. Come on, let's go to the healing pods. I think Allura said she kept the medical supplies in there."

"Please don't hurt me." Lance's back was pressed right up against the counter so he could put as much space between him and Keith as possible. "You were already angry at me but now-"

"I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry for shouting earlier, okay? I will try not to do it again."

"You aren't really sorry. A- As soon as I'm gone, you're going to laugh about it and- and tell the others about how pathetic I am. I- I bet all of you talk about me all the time."

"I'm sorry." Keith mumbled. They didn't say anything else until they reached the room where the healing pods were sitting. Lance sat down on the table but kept his hands close to his chest as opposed to holding them out for Keith to inspect. "I need to check if there is any glass in the cuts and then bandage them up. You can't do it yourself."

"No," Lance jerked his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at Keith. He knew exactly what Keith was really thinking. He wanted to hurt Lance. He wanted to make sure the shards of glass stayed in his hands until the cuts got infected and killed him. "No, you aren't allowed to touch me. I don't trust you."

"Should I get somebody else to do it then?"

"No!" Lance exclaimed, eyes wide. "I don't trust them either!"

"Somebody's going to have to do it. Leaving glass in there and the wounds open isn't good for you. I don't want them to get infected. I want them to get better and I want to help soothe the pain." Lance bit his lip but reluctantly held out his bloody hands. Keith smiled ever so softly before inspecting the severity of the wounds.


End file.
